The Shire
by Nickama
Summary: Bilbo is lost somewhere in the Shire...Nicka liked by two?...Is Gandalf really a friend?


Chapter One  
The Shire  
  
"Come on, Sam, come on." Frodo exclaimed, while Sam was bundling  
food into his trouser pockets. "We need to go now. Sam why do you need  
all that food? You are a Hobbit not a pig."  
"A Hobbit, explains it all. Breakfast, second breakfast, dinner,  
supper, this is just to be safe, just in case, someone forgets." Sam said  
remembering that Hobbits were the only ones that ate more than anyone in the  
Shire. People often forgot that. Frodo stood with glimmer in his eyes while  
waiting for the hungry Hobbit.  
While Sam and Frodo were skipping to find Gandalf at the enterance  
of Bag End Sam had asked Frodo about the long lost Bilbo Baggins. "Frodo,   
where do you think Bilbo is? We haven't seen him in the Shire in a long time,  
did he, really leave for good?"  
"I'm afraid so Sam, but I guess it was for the best." Frodo said to Sam  
knowing that they would probably see him again. Bilbo had went to stay with the   
Elves in Rivendell, after being threaten to be killed for taking something that   
wasn't his, but more the less Bilbo was having more fun with life than the rest   
at the Shire.The Shire had been a nice and quiet place until Bilbo left. Their was only   
one Baggins left to rule Bag End, Frodo, but he didn't know what to do. He   
never thought he would have to make a decision without someone being there  
telling him he was making a mistake, so he left all Bag End to Pippin and   
Merry, an odd couple of friends.   
"Mr. Frodo, what do you think Bilbo would say if he knew you gave  
Bag End to Pippin and Merry?  
"I'm sure he would have a fit, Sam, I'm sure he would."  
"Yes, Mr. Frodo, he would." They were off to get Gandalf, they were  
late and they knew they were when they saw the bored look on Gandalf's face.  
"Finally, I thought the Ringwraiths, got you and threw you into the  
lake or something." He said laughing and throwing them each a sign to get   
into his carriage. Gandalf had been an old friend of Bilbo but he too, as  
Frodo never understood, why he left the Shire. They ate lunch together but  
was interrupted with the young Hobbits who decided to play a game of catch  
the Hobbit, a game played by little ones who got so bored they didn't know  
their own name. Frodo looked over at Gandalf and knew there was something  
on his mind but he wouldn't say anything knowing that just a little bit  
after Bilbo left they probably couldn't take the emotions of what he had to   
say.  
So instead he came off with this, "So, you gave Bag End to Pippin  
and Merry?"  
"How did you know?" Frodo asked.  
"I'm a wizard, I know these things. No, Pippin and Merry were here   
the moment I reached Bag End, they came and told me all about it. They kept  
me company while you two were off and being late. They left about five mintues  
before you got here."  
"Knowing them, you probably had a great time. Funny those two,  
ha ha, trouble they are..." Sam said turning to the woods trying to escape  
Gandalf's wordy look on his face.  
"I was so bored with those two, I almost left." He said with  
laughter in his voice. "They are interesting Hobbits, but boring, sometimes."  
  
After awhile Gandalf and Frodo sent Sam to get some wood so they   
could have time alone to talk. Frodo knew he was about to tell him something  
that wasn't good news because Gandalf said with a sigh, "Frodo, it's Bilbo."  
Well, Frodo's first thought was Bilbo was coming back but Gandalf nodded and  
Frodo knew his thoughts were wrong. "He is somewhere out there."  
"Well yes, with the Elves." Frodo said reassuring Gandalf.  
"He was Frodo, but he was gone one morning and no one saw him   
since. I...I..." He started to say but Sam came back sooner than expected.  
"Umm... Gandalf, Legolas and some other Elf is here to see you."  
"Legolas!" Frodo jumped up and hugged his old Elf friend. "And who  
may you be?"  
"I'm Nickama, Mr. Frodo, I came with Legolas." She said and Frodo smiled  
and hugged her also. "Ha, thank you Mr. Frodo." She went over to Sam and  
introduced herself."  
"H..h..hi, may I call you Nicka?" Sam asked in a sweet voice.  
"Sure that's what Legolas calls me." She said looking back at Legolas.  
"Frodo and Sam, go off into the woods for awhile, young Nicka go on and   
keep them company." Sam looked over at Gandalf and Gandalf winked at him.  
"Nicka, what's Legolas and yourself doing out here?" Frodo asked.  
"Well, Legolas came to tell Gandalf about Bilbo Baggins, Sir, me  
I just tagged along, I don't even know what he is saying." She said and  
Frodo had a warm feeling for the younger Elf. She was pretty and sweet he   
thought.  
"So are you Legolas's cousin or something?" Sam asked and Frodo   
snickered.  
"No, I'm a friend, we are close, I met him while after I met Bilbo."  
"Bilbo, when, how long ag?." Frodo asked.  
"Mr. Frodo that was about...it was the first and last time any  
one ever saw Bilbo."   
"When was it that you saw him?"  
"Oh...Frodo it was about ten years ago."  
"Ten years ago, how come it took people so long to notice he was  
gone?" Frodo asked with tears creeping down his face. Nicka went over and   
embraced him and Sam came over, just to be part of the crowd, and put his  
arms around her.  
"Sir, we don't know, we thought he just went off again."  
  
"What do you mean? Legolas, how could you let this happen?" Gandalf  
asked in a nasty tone.  
"Gandalf, this wasn't my fault, he would have never gotten out   
if Bilbo would have just stopped searching for that damn ring." Legolas said.  
"Where is Bilbo?" Frodo interrupted. "I know you know now tell me!"  
"Frodo we do not know where Bilbo is but we know who he is after."  
Legolas said. "Gollum."  
"But why?"  
"That ring, he was searching for the ring the first place was   
Gollum's cave but there wasn't a sign of the ring or even Gollum. Many  
Elves, Hobbits, and all kinds, witnessed him going in but...never returning."  
Legolas preached looking at the lost look on Sam and Frodo's face.  
"Well, we need to find him." Nicka stepped in and Frodo looked at her  
in the sense of so much liking. They thought the same and when Legolas told  
her she would like Frodo she had to admit to him later that day.  
"I do like Frodo, Legolas."  
"Told you." Legolas said with a smile. "Everyone does."  
"Ha, I'm sure." She knew what Bilbo meant to Frodo that was the only  
reason why she decided to stand up and say what she did. She thought to  
herself that even if she didn't Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, and Legolas, were all  
going to do it anyway.   
"Gandalf, they're in the Shire, their in the Shire!" Pippin ran out of  
the direction of the Shire. 


End file.
